


Yearning

by shawarmascene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawarmascene/pseuds/shawarmascene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn’t really remember how they’d gotten into this situation this time, but it was rather hard to think when his tongue was exploring Castiel’s mouth, and blunt fingernails were clawing at his back through the cotton of his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

Dean couldn’t really remember how they’d gotten into this situation this time, but it was rather hard to think when his tongue was exploring Castiel’s mouth, and blunt fingernails were clawing at his back through the cotton of his shirt.

Castiel pulled away and nipped at Dean’s jaw line with his tongue, grazing the scratchy stubble that resided by his ear, all teeth and tongue. Dean moaned and tugged roughly at the Cas' shirt behind his coat, his clumsy fingers getting in caught and stuck within the material. With a smile that could be felt on Dean's neck, Castiel removed the frantic hands and did it himself, coat thrown carelessly across the wooden floor with his half-unbuttoned shirt following soon after. He separated himself from the new-formed mark on the neck before him, and dragged Dean’s own shirt over his head and tossed it behind them. They were both moving backwards, Castiel undressing them both whilst Dean brushed his lips over whatever exposed skin he could reach.

Stumbling over his pooled jeans and underwear, Dean went tumbling onto their bed backwards with a half-naked Castiel falling on top of him, pinning one of his arms into the mattress whilst the other tried blindly to push his trousers down to his knees. 

Eventually, Castiel's clothes were kicked onto the floor and the atmosphere heated up immediately. Dean wasn’t too happy about the position, so he wrapped his bare legs around the back of Cas' thighs and flipped them over. Everything soon resolved into a clash of teeth and Castiel's nails leaving audible scratches along a naked back. Dean smirked as he softly bit the bottom lip of the man underneath him after a tongue had invaded his own mouth. If it was a fight for dominance that Cas wanted today, then that's what he'd get. 

Dean took one of Castiel's arms and forced it upwards before repeating the action with the remaining one and pinning them together. Looking down at the man underneath, he realised Castiel now wore multiple dark marks around his neck, with visible indents of his own teeth on the tan skin and little scatters of red around the claims where the blood had rushed to the surface. 

Castiel's lips were swollen and pink and Dean wanted to devour them further. As Dean bent down to capture them in a kiss, Cas rose up to meet him and rolled his hips upward, creating a delicious friction between the two bodies. After pulling their faces apart and seeing blue eyes squeeze close with pleasure, Dean couldn’t help but wonder who was really in control.

Dean had been waiting for this all day. Cas had been teasing and flirtatious and goddamn gorgeous; even more so underneath him with kiss-bruised lips and soft gasps. Growling, Dean re-attached himself to said lips and swallowed the little groans they both made as their hips grinded together harder. Cas pulled back and slotted his face at the side of Dean's, moaning against his ear and legs wrapping around his waist. Dean wanted more. He _needed_ more. There was friction -oh yes there was friction - but it wasn't enough. 

Taking action, Dean nudged Cas' head back on the pillow and grazed his teeth over the collarbones beneath him before sucking hard on one spot, earning him a groan and a escaped hand nipping at his ass. Dean bit into the chest harder, released Castiel's trapped hand and used his his fingers to force the thighs beneath him open so he could slot his body between them.

“ _Cas_.” Dean whispered before using his tongue to lap gently at the various marks he had made. Dean glanced up at his partner and received nothing but an impatient stare and a hand around his own. Eyes bore into his, their gazes locked, and Dean's hand was guided to Castiel's mouth where two fingers were immediately met with a wet tongue and saliva.

All Dean could do was hover over Cas and watch as his fingers were sucked and lubricated shamelessly before him. _Holy shit_ , he never got tired of that particular sight.

Castiel pulled the hand away from his mouth with an audible breath. “Use them both.”

Dean didn't hesitate, just nodded and hitched a leg above his shoulder to get a better angle. With one wet press to Castiel's hole, Dean roughly inserted both of the fingers inside. The sharp gasp that cut through the air was a strange mixture of pain and pleasure and _want_. A shudder of desire fired up Dean’s spine, scorching and demanding. The heat surrounding his fingers was so appealing. He pulled them out, then pushed them back in again separately and slowly which made Castiel arch beneath him. He drove his fingers in harder, a ghost of a grin forming on his face, breath harsh and scratchy in his throat.

He winced as Castiel’s hand gripped his waist and used Dean as an aid to push down further on the fingers. Annoyed at the impatience of the other man, Dean removed his both of his fingers simultaneously in order to lubricate a third.

But instead of Castiel slipping away into a sense of unfulfillment, he met Dean's eyes and _winked_ , before his limbs were twisting and adjusting until he was on his knees in front of Dean, hands splayed on the wall above headboard. Christ, Cas was needy today. He was being so goddamn blatant that Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the sight before him, presenting and beautiful.

“Not enough, Cas.” Dean breathed.

Castiel groaned and moved his hands to grip the headboard instead, allowing his to raise his ass higher in the air. “Dean, just- just do it.”

“Condoms?”

Castiel’s head hung between his arms, his voice coming gravely and raw. “There's none left here. Check your wallet.”

Scrabbling up, Dean located his jacket and riffled through his pockets at lightning speed until he found a condom packet stashed behind a collection of business cards. His feet skittered on the floor as he made his way back to the bed, again his own legs managing to get in his way and nearly tripping over. That man on the bed wouldn’t stop smirking and fury built deep in Dean’s chest because he was topping and _he_ should be in control. He wasn't the one with his legs spread and ass ready to be taken. So he tore open the condom, reached down to roll it on himself then settled on his knees, positioned behind Castiel.

Dean knew he shouldn’t let his possessiveness get the best of him, but when Castiel’s hips rolled back with his ass just begging for it, Dean snapped. He pushed his hips forward hard, entering the the other man with a grunt and seizing the protruding hipbones beneath him. Castiel moaned louder than anticipated, the muscles in his back and shoulders rippling as Dean’s teeth sunk into them.

He pulled back before driving back in, Castiel letting harsh gasps escape, rocking into each thrust with equal force. With every move Dean's body made, Cas arched and writhed beneath him, the press of heated skin welcome against Dean's chest.

He could feel the tight warmth of Castiel’s body pulsing around his cock, hot-wiring his senses to send them reeling. The two of them moved together, rolling hips and gasping, Dean’s teeth claiming Castiel’s shoulder, hands grasping the other man’s hips. Castiel’s hands were still splayed on the headboard, grasping tight and white-knuckled and causing the bed to slam into the cheap plywood of the wall with as much force as Dean was taking him with.

The violent rhythm of their fucking was shaking the lamps on the tables, their jolting their bodies’ forward on the bed and probably disturbing any guests in the surrounding rooms. Castiel tossed back his head, lips parted as he panted, throat as sore and as marked as his body. He curled one hand up, over his shoulder to tangle in Dean’s hair, pulling the other’s face up to join his lips in a soft, breathless kiss. He was so close, entire body trembling with exhaustion and desire. Dean’s cock pressing forcefully against his prostate, rasping over his insides, burning him with pleasure. Castiel could feel his orgasm building low in his stomach, rushing through him. His cock hadn’t been touched once, but with Dean doing _this_ to him, Castiel didn’t need it.

He moaned loudly again, coming hard, back arcing into Dean’s body. Fingernails grated at the headboard. Muscles clenched, tightening around Dean. Dean let loose a strangled Cas, as his movements became erratic, hips stuttering as they both rode out their orgasms.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel with his softening cock inside. His full body weight pressed carelessly into the body beneath him, but he knew the other wouldn't mind. Lethargically, Dean reached for Castiel's hand and entwined their fingers together without either of them separating.

Castiel shakily inhaled the heated sex-scented air while his body still trembled with post-orgasm waves. He squeezed the hand that lay within his until Dean groaned and pulled out and away, the bed dipping oddly as he rolled onto his side. There was an elasticised snap as the condom was removed and the end tied. Castiel sighed happily as he brought one knee up in order to help flip himself on to his back, arms falling by his sides.

Dean spread on his side of the bed as he stretched out on his back, trying to release the tension that had built in his muscles. Then there was a sudden squeak of bedsprings and then Castiel was curling up to Dean’s side. There were arms sandwiched between his knees and torso, nuzzling his head against Dean’s chest, warm breath skittering over the sensitive skin. Lazily, Dean draped his own arm around Castiel’s figure, feeling knees digging into his ribs and feet crushed against his thigh and dishevelled, damp hair brushing his jaw and neck. 

For a long while only their harsh breaths filled the room. And with a planted kiss in Cas' hairline, they both silently drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
